The present invention pertains to electric irons and ironing boards. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ironing system comprising an electric iron that is configured for use only with an associated ironing board, thereby deterring theft and misuse of the electric iron.
Typically, power cords for electric irons are not long enough to permit easy and satisfactory use of an ironing board, except in close proximity to an electrical outlet. Thus, some ironing board manufacturers have added integral electrical extension cords to their ironing boards. This gives the operator more freedom and a wider range in which to use the iron and ironing board. Typically, the electrical extension cord includes a standard female electrical connector or standard electrical receptacle at one end and a standard male electrical connector or xe2x80x9cplugxe2x80x9d at the other end. The female end is mounted to the ironing board in a convenient location and the male end is plugged into a standard wall outlet. The electrical iron power cord is then plugged into the female end of the extension cord. An arrangement of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,461, which issued to N.S. Reeves in 1942.
Despite the convenience and freedom afforded by the ironing board having an integral extension cord, hurried or lazy operators occasionally iron on other flat surfaces, such as furniture, carpets, and bedspreads, rather than taking the time to set up the ironing board. This is a common problem for the hotel industry, where hurried hotel guests often do not take the time to set up the ironing board. Such misuse can damage the furniture or other surface on which the iron is used, as well as the electric iron itself.
Another unfortunate problem experienced by the hotel industry is theft of electric irons by hotel guests. To prevent or at least deter such theft, a variety of security devices have been devised, which prevent separation of the electric iron from the ironing board. For example, security coils have been used for securing the electric iron to the ironing board. However, security coils are rather obtrusive and may leave a negative impression on the hotel guest, perhaps suggesting that the guest cannot be trusted. Moreover, such security coils can interfere with the ironing process.
Thus, there is a need for an ironing system that allows the operator the convenience and freedom of using an electric iron in virtually any part of the room the operator desires; that encourages the use of an ironing board; and that deters theft and misuse of the electric iron.
The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, which provides an anti-theft, anti-misuse ironing system. It is a general object of the present invention to provide an ironing system that deters misuse of the electric iron by encouraging the use of an ironing board. Another general object of the invention is to provide an ironing system that deters theft of the electric iron by making the irons electrical power cord incompatible with standard electrical receptacles. A more specific object of the invention is to provide a theft-deterrent ironing system comprising an electric iron with a power cord having a modified male electrical connector that is shaped and configured for use only with a modified female electrical connector that is mounted to an associated ironing board. Another object of the invention is to provide a theft-deterrent ironing system including a mounting bracket for securing a modified electrical extension cord to an ironing board.
In general, a theft-deterrent ironing system of the present invention comprises an electrical extension cord and an electric iron. The electrical extension cord has a female electrical connector at one end and a male electrical connector at an opposite end. The female electrical connector is adapted for mounting to an ironing board. The male electrical connector is adapted to be plugged into a standard electrical receptacle. The electric iron has a power cord with a first end electrically connected to the iron and a second end connected to a modified male electrical connector. The modified male electrical connector has a front face with a peripheral edge margin, a pair of electrical terminal prongs and a flange or shroud. The electrical terminal prongs project forwardly from the front face of the modified male electrical connector. The flange projects forwardly from the peripheral edge margin of the front face generally parallel to the electrical terminal prongs. The flange has an interior surface that is adapted to fit over at least a portion of the female electrical connector, when the modified male electrical connector is connected to the female electrical connector.
In another aspect of the invention, the electrical extension cord has a modified female electrical connector at one end and a standard male electrical connector at the other end. The modified female electrical connector is fixedly mountable to an ironing board. The standard male electrical connector is adapted to plug into a standard electrical receptacle. The electric iron has an electrical power cord with one end electrically connected to the iron. The other end of the power cord includes a modified male electrical connector. The modified male electrical connector has a front face with a peripheral edge margin, a pair of electrical terminal prongs and a hood. The electrical terminal prongs projects forwardly from the front face of the modified male electrical connector. The hood extends around at least a portion of the peripheral edge margin of the front face and projects forwardly therefrom to at least partially surround the electrical terminal prongs. The hood has an interior surface that is shaped and configured to fit around at least a portion of the modified female electrical connector when the modified male electrical connector is connected to the modified female electrical connector.
In still another aspect of the invention, a theft-deterrent ironing system comprises an electrical extension cord and a mounting bracket. The electrical extension cord has a female electrical connector at one end and a male electrical connector at the other end. The mounting bracket is configured for mounting the electrical extension cord to an ironing board. The bracket has a base portion and a housing portion. The base portion of the bracket is connectable to the ironing board and the housing portion of the bracket extends from the base portion. The housing portion is adapted for engagement with the female electrical connector in a manner for retaining at least a portion of the female electrical connector within the housing portion, thereby securing the female electrical connector to the mounting bracket.
While the principal advantages and features of the present invention have been described above, a more complete and thorough understanding and appreciation for the invention may be attained by referring to the drawings and description of the preferred embodiments, which follow.